Only time
by serindraxx
Summary: [one shot]James and Lily are forced to think about their conversation on the train, based on a song by Enya


**A/N: sorry, but I have major writers' block for Stars In Her Eyes, so I came up with this one-shot, that I thought of when I was listening to Enya's 'Only Time.' Tell me what you think of it, please. **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own "Harry Potter" or any other characters you recognize, (Although I wish I did) _**

_Who can say where the road goes, where the day flows, only time…_

Lily Evans looked up as she walked down toward the Heads' compartment, and got a shock as she looked through the glass. James Potter was staring through the glass right back at her, but unlike Lily, he seemed to be expecting it.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" she asked crossly, while inside her chest, her heart did a strange flip-flop.

"I have a right to be here, Ms. Evans, so don't give me any crap like you have for the past few years whenever I asked you out." James looked calm, but on the inside he was groaning at what he'd just told her. Remus had warned him, he thought wryly, seeing the hurt look that had appeared on Lily's face.

_Who can say why your heart sighs as your love flies, only time…_

Sirius saw the look on James' face as he walked toward the Gryffindor table at dinner. He nudged Remus, who was just about to take a drink of his pumpkin juice, and mouthed something to Peter. They both looked at James and then looked down the table at Lily. Her eyes looked dead and distant. She looked as though she were thinking about something, because a hurt look passed over her face and vanished as she tried to listen to her friends' conversations.

"What's with Lily?" Sirius asked quietly as he looked at James, who had just sat down.

Remus shrugged and looked hopefully at James, but James seemed distant too.

_Who can say why your heart cries as your love lies, only time…_

James wasn't paying any attention to what Professor McGonagall was saying, because his vision kept leaping from the board to Lily, who was sitting three seats in front of him.

"Mr. Potter, would you care to explain what I just said?" McGonagall asked suddenly. James looked up.

"Uh, no, Professor," he stammered, his cheeks going from pale to a sudden, unhealthy looking red.

"Then, would you please kindly pay attention to me instead of Ms. Evans?"

Lily looked around and blushed faintly, then, she turned toward the front again.

_Who can say when the roads meet, when the night keeps all your heart, only time…_

"Are you sure this is a really good idea, Mariah?" Lily asked with a plea in her voice. It was the weekend and the students were getting ready to leave for Hogsmeade.

"Come on, you need fresh air, you really haven't been looking good these last few weeks. Seriously, what is going on with you, girl?" Mariah answered, dragging Lily toward the oak front doors, where everyone else had gathered to get checked, and found a spot in line.

Lily had been looking behind and ahead of her, and her cheeks had gone deathly pale.

"What is with you, Lily?" Mariah asked with concern. Lily looked as though she wanted to run away but Mariah was holding her in a death grip.

"Oh god please no, don't let him see me," Lily said under her breath…

_Who can say where the road goes, where the day flows, only time… _

James was doing the same thing, having spotted Lily before she'd spotted him.

"What did you say, Prongs?" Sirius asked, a confused expression on his face.

"Nothing," James said quickly, and he looked into the distance, thinking of the time on the train-ride, when Lily had asked why he'd been in the Heads' compartment, and wished that Sirius would just shoot him.

"_I have a right to be here, Ms. Evans, so don't give me any crap like you have for the past few years whenever I asked you out." James saw a hurt look pass over Lily's face, covering over the look he'd seen in her expression as she'd entered the compartment: confusion and a look of dawning comprehension._

James was still reflecting on that, when a girl ran into him. "Oh, so—" he began, but stopped abruptly, seeing who it was. Lily.

She looked worse then before, thinner than usual, and her emerald green eyes had lost their continual shine.

She spotted him, and groaned. She had not wanted to be seen like this, but apparently fate had other ideas.

James was holding her arms as though keeping her upright, and the heat from his touch nearly scorched her. She shook his hands off and stood back. "Sorry for the way I acted on the train, Potter," she said rather stiffly, and couldn't hold back the thought,_ I just found out I love you. _What, no she didn't, she couldn't, because he was such a prat.

James saw the look pass through her eyes, because it was one of the things he loved about her. "I love you, Lily," he whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead. He heard her sigh and her head lifted upward to look at him.

"James," she whispered, her arms lifting around his neck, "I love you, too. I've tried to deny it, but these last couple of weeks have been murder. I guess you noticed, huh?" she looked down at herself in disgust. "I've lost so much weight, it's not even funny."

James burst out laughing. "Lils, you'll always look beautiful to me. Always."

It was a promise.

**A/N: I know, it's not as good as Stars In Her Eyes, but this one of Lily and James is what's been going on through my head for the past few weeks. Please let me know what you think and make sure you read my other L/J fic, which I just mentioned. I love getting reviews, and it makes my day when someone compliments my writing. So hop to it, please! **

**Serindraxx**


End file.
